Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,496, whose contents are herein incorporated by reference. This patent describes a non-computerized board racing game for multiple players using dice to provide a chance factor, and providing various devices to allow strategical skills of a player to contribute to the outcome of the race.